It's Hyrule, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Charlie Brown and the gang are transported to Hyrule! Contains some Christian content at the end.


It's Hyrule, Charlie Brown!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own the rights to these characters. In order to understand this fic, you would have to have read "Link meets the Peanuts gang."  
  
This fanfic is dedicated in loving memory of Charles "Sparky" Schulz, who all taught us that "happiness is a warm puppy."  
  
  
Link was practicing his moves in front of Hyrule castle. He wasn't preparing for battle, just doing it for exercise. In the blink of an eye, Link saw a group of kids, a dog, and a canary-type bird walk up the path to Hyrule Castle.  
  
  
  
"You've done it again, Charlie Brown!" yelled Lucy in Charlie Brown's ear. "Once that kid from the other team hit the ball over the fence, something happened to us and now we've been transported to a strange land!"  
  
"Oh good grief," said Charlie Brown.   
  
"Just ignore her, Charlie Brown," said his friend Linus. "She's just trying to lay a guilt trip on you."  
  
"I know," said Charlie Brown.  
  
  
  
As Link looked in the distance, he could recognize the group of kids. "I remember I was transported to their world once," said Link. He climbed up on Epona and rode out to meet them.  
  
  
"Hello everyone!" said Link. "Remember me?"  
  
"Link!" shouted Linus. "It's great to see you again, only this time, we've been transported to YOUR world."   
  
"Yeah, because of stupid, wishy-washy Charlie Brown!" snapped Lucy.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" yelled Linus. "Give Charlie Brown a break."  
  
Snoopy said nothing but stared at Epona, who stared back at him. Woodstock was perched on his head. At the sight of Epona, he flew and hid behind Snoopy's head.  
  
"Don't worry," Snoopy said to his little canary friend. "Horses don't eat birds."  
  
"It's great that you guys are here," said Link. "C'mon, I'll introduce you around."  
  
Link gave them a tour of Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko Village, Lost Woods, etc...etc. While they were in the graveyard in the back of Kakariko Village, Snoopy ventured out to the rock by the windmill along with Woodstock. He hopped on the rock, put on his airplane goggles and scarf and pretended to be a World War I flying ace on a Sopwith Camel in a duel with the Red Baron.   
  
"CURSE YOU RED BARON!" yelled Snoopy....er, the WWI flying ace (of course, he's talking in dog language...lol). The WWI flying ace jumped out of his Sopwith Camel and parachuted down to earth, and ran for cover to the nearest headquarters (the "headquarters" is Impa's house where Link is continuing the tour of Hyrule).  
  
"Charlie Brown," said Link. "Why is Snoopy saluting us like that?"  
  
"I guess he just got in a fight with the Red Baron," said Charlie Brown, eyeing Snoopy's flying goggles and scarf.  
  
"Red Baron?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
  
Later, they played a game of baseball with the Kokiri in the small meadow below the Forest Temple (Charlie Brown taught them). They used Deku sticks for bats and Deku nuts for baseballs. Although the Kokiri lacked experience in playing baseball, they still beat Charlie Brown's team. Mido got mad at Snoopy laughing at him for striking out on Charlie Brown's pitches so he tied his ears in a knot. Snoopy got back at him by dumping a bucket of the Kokiri's drinking water on his head.   
  
"Well, you did it again, Charlie Brown!" snapped Lucy. "We lost to a team that never played baseball before! YOU BLOCKHEAD!"  
  
"Oh Lucy, lay off of Charlie Brown, will you?" said Linus, defending his friend. "He feels just as bad about losing as you do so don't add insult to injury!" Lucy said nothing but stormed off in disgust.   
  
"Thanks Linus," said Charlie Brown, while watching Woodstock try to get Snoopy's ears untied.  
  
"You're welcome," said Linus, dusting off his baseball cap.  
  
  
  
That night, Link, Zelda, their children, and the Peanuts gang all had dinner while Schroeder played a little Beethoven on Zelda's piano.   
  
"That was an excellent chicken dinner," said Linus, patting his stomach.  
  
"Hyrule has the best cooks in the world," said Zelda. "Your friend Schroeder is a very talented piano player."  
  
"He is," said Charlie Brown. "He's also a great catcher. You should've seen him in today's baseball game. He was on fire!" Schroeder said nothing but smiled at Charlie Brown.  
  
"Schroeder may be on fire, but you certainly weren't, Charlie Brown!" screamed Lucy in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Wait 10 more seconds, then you can throw your dinner roll at her," Linus told Charlie Brown as Charlie Brown gave a cold stare at Lucy.  
  
"Sir, I'm not hungry anymore. Would you like to eat my peas?" Marcie asked Peppermint Patty.  
  
"Peas? Blech!" snapped Peppermint Patty. "AND STOP CALLING ME SIR!"  
  
"Do you like my naturally curly hair?" Frieda asked her friend Violet.   
  
"Oh yes, Frieda. It looks so becoming on you!" Charlie Brown and Linus looked at them and rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
While the Peanuts gang was in the living room, chatting with Link and Zelda, Snoopy and Woodstock played with their children, Link II and Cordelia in the children's room.  
  
"I love it here," said Sally sipping some hot chocolate. "I like the big castle, but tell me, do they have Kindergarten here?"  
  
"No," said Zelda.   
  
"Whew!" Sally breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"But we do have schools though."  
  
Sally gasped. "I knew it, I knew it! Everywhere I go, there's SCHOOL!"  
  
  
The next day, the Peanuts gang had to leave, since they had school the next day. They gathered out in front of Hyrule Castle on the lawn since Link was going to use his ocarina to transport them home. They said their good-byes. Each of them had a deku nut to remember Link and Zelda.   
  
"It's been nice meeting you and your family," said Charlie Brown, shaking hands with Link.   
  
"Come back anytime," said Link with a smile on his face.   
  
Link's children were having a harder time to part with Snoopy and Woodstock. Link II and Cordelia were crying at the thought of them leaving. Snoopy gave them both a hug, with tears strolling down his little doggie face.   
  
"It's been a pleasure spending time with you and your family," said Linus. "Here, I have something for you." He gave Link a Bible. "You'll need this in life," Linus said with a smile. "Be sure to share the Gospel with your children."  
  
"I already did," said Link. "I even shared it with my fellow Hylians. There are a few churches in Hyrule now." Linus smiled and shook his hand.  
  
All of them joined hands in prayer and then Link whisked them back home via his ocarina. In a wink of an eye, the Peanuts gang were back home.  
  
"That was sure a weird trip Marcie," said Peppermint Patty. "But I liked it."  
  
"I liked it too, Sir," said Marcie.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME SIR!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hyrule....  
  
"Y'know, Zelda," said Link walking back to the castle with her and their children. "That Charlie Brown is something, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is," said Zelda.   
  
While Zelda and her children went back into the castle, Link stared into the sea-blue sky.   
  
"You're a good man, Charlie Brown," he said.  
  
  
  



End file.
